Fireworks and Stars
by Kitty Logan
Summary: When Autumn Jackson's parents die, her best friend's parents adopt her and change her name. But what will happen when Bella Swan's twin brother Jayce, comes into town?


_Fireworks and Stars_

 _By: Jasper Peacemaker_

This book is dedicated to my family and friends

Just a note none of this is real. It never happened

And this book is dedicated to the musicians who helped me write: _Fall out Boy, Imagine Dragons, The Fray, Steven Curtis Chapman, Colton Dixon, Hawk Nelson, Lifehouse, and Matthew West._ Also dedicated to my seventh grade LA teacher; Caitlin McCauig, for inspiring me to write. I will miss you and I will keep on writing. Also to my seventh grade math teacher; Kayla Anderson, for telling me to write my ideas down. And last but not least my best friend Leslie Bishop for being the best friend ever.

10 years earlier…. May 25, 2015

Forks Middle School Forks, Washington 2:53 pm

"Hey Jayce, I dare you to kiss Autumn Jackson!" Michael Callaway exclaimed jerking his head toward the golden haired boy sitting on his left. One of Jayce's friends; Alec Hale, froze with his Coke can halfway to his mouth. Kate Masen and Katrina Anderson both dropped their phones in shock. "Okay, Okay! I'll do it, but, I don't see her. I only see Kris, Belle, and some black haired girl." Jayce Swan exclaimed. Belle Grace heard the dare from three tables away and looked at the dark haired girl and thought back to the Sunday before, and replayed it through her head. _"Autumn, were giving you a makeover!" Kris Moon had said holding up a box of hair dye and curling iron. They had stopped her makeover and ate some dinner, and then they had continued her makeover. After about four hours they were done. They had dressed her in silver sleeveless dress, gold tights and silver flats. "Hey! Autumn, you're my sister now and we changed your name to Crystal Grace!" Belle had said excited that she was getting an adoptive sister that was her best friend._ Now sitting at the table across from her, she realized that Crystal needed that kiss desperately. Belle waved at Jayce and mouthed "Come here." to him. When he walked over to her she told him that the black haired girl was Autumn Jackson and that she had changed her name to Crystal. Jayce walked over to the girl and immediately saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black stiletto boots. He stopped staring and her and skimmed his nose along her neck and stroked her black curls and looked up. The whole cafeteria was staring at him in shock. They thought he was dating eighth grade, bad girl, Miranda Smith. Well he wasn't! He realized he loved Crystal more than anything except God, of course. He was determined to make her his girlfriend. Crystal turned her head and he felt her shiver. She looked at him with gorgeous almond shaped aquamarine eyes that melted him instantly. He lowered his golden haired head, the whole seventh grade held their breaths in anticipation; he lowered his lips gently but firmly against hers. The whole cafeteria let out their breaths and smiled. Crystal pulled Jayce down and put her arms around his neck. They held the kiss until Tyler McCarty yelled "Lift 'em up!" Alec, Belle, Kris, and Michael lifted them up onto their shoulders with the whole cafeteria following as the bell rang. They passed by Mrs. Alexander's room and she looked at them weird as Crystal and each other's hand and started blushing furiously.

10 years later….. July 4, 2023

The Parthenon, Athens, Greece 9:00 pm

"Jayce, look!" said twenty- three year old Crystal Grace pointing at the red, white, and blue fireworks lighting the night sky above the Parthenon. The Greeks were doing the fireworks because there were and they actually thought it was awesome. Belle Grace stood next to her sister holding her hand so she could feel her sister's heartbeat before she lost her. She knew Jayce's secret and she approved though she didn't know why. Twenty minutes later they headed to Poseidon's temple where Jayce told Belle to distract Crystal so he could put his firework in the sky. "Belle, let go!" Crystal yelled struggling to free her hand from Belle's. "Crys, calm down. Look at the sky and tell me what you see." Belle said turning her sister around "I see a gold heart and silver heart that says 'Will you marry me Crystal?" Crystal read out then turned around to face Jayce with a shocked expression. He was down on one knee holding out an onyx ring. "Yes I'll marry you Jayce Swan!" Crystal exclaimed throwing her arms around him after he had slipped the onyx ring on her hand. The ring glittered in the light of the stars.

1 year later… July 4, 2024

The Hogwarts Castle, London, England 6:00 pm

"Crystal, why did you pick this castle?" Melanie Case asked looking at the Gryffindor banners hung in the common room they were using as a dressing room. "I love _Harry Potter_ and I've always wanted to get married in a castle!" said Crystal, her aquamarine eyes excited. Twenty minutes later they heard the music and Crystal headed over to Percy Woods (one of Jayce's friends who had volunteered to walk her down the aisle). She slipped her arm through Percy's and walked carefully down the three flights of stairs and the aisle toward Jayce. When she got to the altar Percy slipped his arm out of hers and kissed her head then enclosed her hand in Jayce's then sat down in his seat. The minister got ready to speak as the flower girl; Meredith Collins, sprinkled flowers all over the aisle. The minister cleared his throat and spoke. "Jayce Alexander Swan, do you take this lovely lady as your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister said looking at Jayce meaningfully. Crystal could see that Jayce's face was a mixture of emotions. Jayce looked at Belle questioningly, he already had his answer but he wanted to know Belle's answer to. She nodded and he said "I do. The minister spoke again. "Crystal Esme Grace, do you take this handsome young man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister said looking at Crystal. Crystal looked at Belle who had finally let go of their past and nodded with tears filling her eyes as Crystal said "I do" The minister grinned and said "I now pronounce you husband and wife ,you may kiss your bride. Jayce and Crystal held the kiss until Alexander Hale said "Are you going to kiss forever or are we going to dance?" Everybody laughed and filed out onto the grounds. As Crystal walked out onto the grounds somebody tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her real cousin and her biological sister staring at her over her real cousin's shoulder. Three children were frockling around her biological sister's feet. Two more children and two more adults joined them and slipped their arms around their appointed person. "Mark? Izzy?" Crystal said questiongly. "Hello,


End file.
